Shall We Dance
by Paine Falis
Summary: It was a winters ball that brought out the hidden emotions they harbored. As their new love blossoms rather quickly, a mission begins to put a frightening strain on the newly founded relationship. Will either survive this terrifying ordeal, or will it defeat what barely bloomed?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have been re-watching FullMetal Alchemist, which reawakened my love for Edward and my strange ship of Riza and Ed.**

* * *

 **CH. 1**

It was a chilly fall night in Central, although the sky was clear, the wind was cold, causing many people to hike up their sweaters and rush home.

Yet, at Central Headquarters, the military was preparing for a new tradition, hoping to turn it to an annual celebration.

"Military Ball?" asked Roy, the infamous Flame Alchemist.

"Yes sir. It appears to say that the military is preparing to initiate a new tradition, and all soldiers are asked to participate." Riza read the invitation to her superior.

"That seems like fun." Roy smiled, flicking through paperwork, ignoring the red stamp that read "Urgent!", and set them back on the desk.

"So, are we allowed to bring dates?" asked Havoc, eyes lighting up at the chance to dance with a pretty girl.

"It seems to say that you may bring one guest." Riza said, re-reading the card.

"Oh please Havoc, as if you can get a date on such short notice." laughed Breda, one of Mustangs subordinates.

"Hey, shut up, it can happen! Besides, who are you bringing?"

"No one, maybe one of the girls who shows up will be nice enough to talk to me." Breda shrugged, not getting his hopes up.

"What about you Fuery?"

"Huh? He jumped," Oh, um... I guess I'll just show up. Having a date doesn't really matter to me, just a night out sounds good to me."

"Same here." Falman agreed.

"Well, the sooner you boys finish your paperwork, you can all go out and prepare. Says it begins at 8 o'clock tonight." Riza sat down, neatly filing away her work.

"What?! That's in 3 hours!" Havoc cried out.

"Well, if you would stop complaining, you'd be done in less than an hour." Riza said, ignoring his pleas.

"She's right Havoc. I'm almost done myself." Fuery smiled.

"Well, I'll see you boys later." Roy stretched," I'm off to get myself prepared for the night."

"But, sir-" Hawkeye began to protest.

"That's no fair! How come he gets to leave!?" Havoc whined once more.

"Yeah Mustang! When you leave, Hawkeye dumps all the paperwork on us!" Breda frowned.

"See you boys there." Roy waved his hands.

Riza sighed, knowing there would be no point in trying to stop him. Mustang did what he wanted, when he wanted.

"We'll never finish all this in 3 hours..." Havoc frowned at his large stack, cigarette drooping in his mouth.

Breda rested his cheek into his palm, casually signing a paper here, sighing the next second.

"You boys go on ahead, I'll just do the rest. I can tell you're all impatient." Hawkeye glared at her work.

Havoc raised a brow,"You sure? I can finish my work, I just like giving Mustang a hard time."

"Hard time? More like you whining because you can't get dates, and your constant complaining of dying alone." Falman laughed.

"No, it's fine. Go on ahead." Hawkeye kept signing.

"Alright... See ya then. Thanks for covering our asses again." One by one they stood up and walked out the door, except Fuery, who was nearly done.

"There, all done." Fuery smiled, and handed his stack to Riza to file,"I figured I can at least do my share of the work."

Riza returned his smile, grateful that there was at least one person in her office that cared enough to help,"Thank you Fuery. Go have fun."

He nodded, grabbed his coat, and headed out the door.

Hawkeye waited until his footsteps could no longer be heard, and she sighed loudly, putting her head on her desk,"Honestly...why am I stuck working with a bunch of lazy men..." She groaned," With the amount they left, I guess I won't be attending the ball...and if I don't get this work done, no one will." She stole a glance at the clock, which read 5. She shrugged," They had 3 hours to finish up...Mustang hasn't even touched his stack."

She flung herself back into her chair, leaned it backwards and stared up into the ceiling,"Protect the man until he is Fuhrer..." she laughed,"What was I thinking..."

Suddenly, loud footsteps were echoing down the hall, and before she could react, the door burst open, and a screaming voice exclaimed,"Hey jerk face! You should know that when a man comes back home-" he stopped when he noticed Mustang wasn't in the office, and Riza was staring at him, with wide open eyes, her chair still leaning backwards.

"Uh, H-Hawkeye. Sorry... about that... I thought Mustang was in..."

Hawkeye felt a tinge of warmth on her cheeks, slightly embarrassed that the FullMetal Alchemist caught her slacking off, and quickly lurched her chair forward," Uh, no that's fine Edward. He just left about 10 minutes ago...When did you get back into Central?"

"Oh, just this morning actually. I came in today to have a talk with Mustang. It's only been one week since I've been back in this world, and he already sent military officers to Reesembool, looking for me."

Edward had passed back through the gate, with Al's help, and his limbs were kept intact, and was still able to perform alchemy without a transmutation circle. In the parallel world, 4 years had passed, making Edward 21, but in his regular home, he had only been gone 1 ½ years. It was strange how different dimensions worked, and how much can change in that short amount of time, along with people.

"I see. Sorry about that Ed, I'm sure you would have loved to spend more time with your family."

"Yeah...well...anyway, where is everyone?"

"They've taken the rest of the day off, to prepare for a special night."

"Special?" he asked, taking a seat in Havocs seat, who was opposite of Riza.

"Yes, have a look." she handed over the invitation to Edward, who was reading it over.

"New tradition, huh?"

"Yes, and the boys couldn't contain themselves with the thought of all the women officers who would be there."

"I'll take it Mustang left the second he heard?" Ed shook his head.

Riza nodded, going through the paperwork,"Right on the nose Ed." she smiled.

"So, you going to the military ball thingy?"he asked, tilting his chair backwards, much like how Riza was earlier.

"I was considering it, until the boys left me all their work to finish up. They seemed really impatient, so I went ahead and dismissed them. I'm sure it's nothing too extravagant I'll be missing out on."

"Ah, you work to hard Lieutenant. You should take some time off, might do you good." He winked at her.

Riza felt her heart skip a beat,"I suppose you're right," She chuckled,"However, if I don't do this work, no one else will."

"So what. Why not follow Mustangs lead, and let him deal with the consequences for once in his life?"

She laughed,"I suppose you're right. It can get quite tiring doing all the work." She set her pen down, and filed the rest away,"So, are you heading to the party? It says you can bring a guest. I'd love to see Alphonse again."

"Yeah, he came with me. You know us, we can't be apart for too long. So, I'll be dragging him along with me, though I doubt he'll be dancing with anyone, lest he loses his head." Ed chuckled.

"Oh? And why would that happen?"

"Turns out, that Al and Winry are dating one another. So, I doubt he'd want me blabbing to her about another girl he danced with."

"Really? Al and Winry are together?"

"Yeah, I was a little shocked when I heard it myself, but they seem happy together, and if they're happy, I'm happy for them."

"That's very sweet of you Edward, I always thought you had a crush on Winry." Riza smiled.

"What?!" Ed blushed,"No way! I told you before that we were just childhood friends. She means a lot to me, I saw her as more of a sister than a romantic interest."

Riza studied Ed, and she surveyed how much he had changed, how he was taller, his hair was longer, and no longer in a braid. He also seemed to have grown outwards as well, as he seemed much more buff and broader than before. "I see. Well, I hope to see you both there. It would be lovely to catch up with you both. But, I've got to get home and feed Black Hayate."

Edward stood,"Mind if I walk you?"

Riza felt that warm sensation bubble up, and she quickly fought it back,"Not at all."

Ed smiled, and held the door open for her. As she walked beside him down the hall, he noticed that he was taller than her by 6 inches at least. He found himself stealing glances at her, as they walked and chatted, how bright yellow her hair was, like gold, and her soft warm voice, how it was soothing and relaxing. When she turned to look at him, he couldn't believe how pretty her eyes were, such a deep cherry brown. Ed couldn't understand how he never noticed her features before, and chalked it up to being too young, immature, and being distracted to ever notice details of her before. But now that there was a smaller year difference between them, 6 years to be exact, he found himself wanting to get to know her on a more personal level.

"So, what is it like? Being back home?" she asked.

"Well...it's great. I wouldn't ever want to go back to that place again, I just never realized how much I've taken for granted over the years. Has anything changed much here in Amestris?"

"Not really, the damage that happened was cleaned up in a few months, thanks to the Alchemists."

"Yeah...that wasn't a fun day." Ed laughed. "It took Al a while to find a way to pull me back. I'm just glad that he was able to do it without risking himself again."

"Yes, it is nice to have you back Edward." She smiled up at him"So, what else can you tell me about this other world?"

"Well, it was really weird, and it took me a while to get used to it. They have these flying machines, called planes, or these huge blimps called zeppelins. Alchemy didn't exist there, so it was really hard to adjust."

"Planes? You mean like those things that rode in through that gate?"

"Eh, sort of." Ed scratched his head,"Those were more like rockets and ships. But close enough."

Riza smiled at the young man,"I have to say, it quite a shock to see you bursting through the Generals door. Seems like its been ages."

Ed laughed,"Yeah, even longer on my end. Still, after all these years, my fist still needs to deliver a good hard blow to that assholes face." Ed slammed his fist into his palm, rising a chuckle from Riza.

"Oh, this is my apartment complex. Well, thank you for the escort Edward. I'll see you boys there tonight."

"Yeah, sure thing."

She walked inside, and out of Eds gaze. He sighed,"Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me? The Lieutenant would never consider a guy like me, hell she probably still thinks of me as a kid. Not only that but I just got back into town...Get it together Ed" he stared at the building.

Riza walked inside, and saw Black Hayate in his bed, sleeping, patiently awaiting his masters return. "Hi boy." The shiba inu's ears perked up, and began to happily bark,"Yes I've missed you too. Are you hungry?" The dog responded with another bark, and spun around.

"Okay, you know the routine boy." she said as she poured his kibble," Sit. Down. Roll over. Shake. Other paw. Good boy." she placed his bowl down and the dog greedily dug into his food.

She headed over to her room, where she laid down on her bed, and gazed into her mirror,"What is the matter with me? It's Edward...Why has being around him gotten me so giddy?" She frowned,"I'm so much older than the boy...yet, when he winked at me... those bright golden eyes seemed to pierce right through me. It was an amazing sensation." She threw herself backwards,"Oh stop it Riza. You're being ridiculous." She rolled over onto her stomach,"Still... he isn't dating Winry..."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! Did that chapter seemed a bit rushed to you? It did to me, now that I've read it over several times 0.0 Well, not to worry, I know this was a short first chapter, I promise that I'll try and write longer chapters! I'm sure some of you FMA fans may be confused, but let me take this time to clear some things up. This fic shares some ties with both animes. We know that in the movie, Conqueror of Shamballa, Ed and Al stay in our world, leaving everyone they knew and loved behind. While in Brotherhood, they remain in their own world, Al back into his human body, and Ed with his human limbs. I decided to not give Ed his automail in this fiction, as it just worked better in my mind. So don't let the endings of both animes throw you off, as they are both intertwined. Such as in the original anime, Ed and Winry have a more platonic relationship, meaning friends only. Whereas in Brotherhood they get married . So, I kept the platonic friendship in this, but kept the line in Brotherhood when he told Hawkeye they are just friends.  
**

 **As always, stay tuned for future updates, and please leave a review as they make me very happy ^.^ Also, add this to your favorites for notifications when a new chapter has been added!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch.2**

* * *

Ed walked into his temporary hotel, and saw Alphonse reading a book,"Hey Al, I'm back."

"Already? That was quick. I wasn't expecting you back for a few hours at least. I also thought I'd see you covered in ash, fighting with the Brigadier General."

"Turns out he wasn't there. Apparently the military is having a special get together tonight." He flung the card to Al.

"Military ball? That sounds fun. Are you going?"

"Yeah probably. I'd love to smack the smug bastards face in, calling me back here to Central so quickly. I wanna know how the jackass even knew I was back."

"Really brother, must you make a scene where ever you go?"

"Whatever. Anyway, you're coming with me."

"What? I can't go! Winry would kill me if she knew I went to a shindig like that without inviting her!"

"It's not like she could get in anyway. Its military personnel bring one guest. I'm the only one still in the damn military, so you'd be my invite."

"Brother, if she finds out, and that wrench comes out, you're taking the hits for me."

Ed laughed,"Sure thing Al."

"So, what time are we leaving? I should get ready, I don't have anything nice to wear to a party like that, and neither do you Ed."

"Yeah. We should head out for a bit and see if we can find some nice cheap suits out there."

"As long as they aren't made of steel." Al laughed.

"Come on Al, don't joke like that..." Ed frowned, glancing down at the floor, still upset and carrying the guilt of harming his younger brother.

"Don't be like that Ed. It's in the past, and everything is fine now. We should learn to laugh and move forward, like we always have. Nothing wrong with a good joke."

Edward sighed,"You're right Al. I guess I just haven't really forgiven myself for all that I put you through."

"I know, it's okay brother. Come on, we better get out there and start looking for something nice to wear."

Edward nodded, heading out the door with Alphonse right behind.

* * *

The doors at a local mess hall opened at 7:30, and the guests started to pour in, which to everyone's surprise, was turning out to be a very large turn out. Men and women of the military were showing up with husbands, wives, boyfriends, girlfriends, and friends. The men were dressed in nice black suits, a few were wearing blue, others white. Women were dressed in simple dresses, others in large gowns, and others in moderately fancy dresses.

The music played a wide variety of music from jazz, contemporary, classical, and orchestral. There were punch bowls lined up next to food dishes, and stations within the hall that were serving alcohol to those who wanted it.

Havoc adjusted his tie, as he scanned the crowd for a girl standing by herself, hoping he can find one and ask for a dance, but his eyes found those of his comrades instead. Breda was wearing a white shirt with black coat over it, no tie, nothing fancy. Falman was wearing something similar, yet his coat was buttoned up. Fuery was wearing a tux, who was slightly overdressed, but blended in rather nicely, and wasn't too obvious that it was his first fancy gathering. Havoc smiled, waved and walked on over to them. Havoc himself was wearing a white pantsuit, with black tie, his hair slicked back, but his infamous cigarette was still glued to his mouth.

"Hey, you look nice Havoc." Breda grinned.

"Thanks, so any luck out there?" Havoc asked, while he ordered a beer from the bartender.

"Not yet, but the party just started, so we can't give up hope yet"

"Hey, have you guys seen the Brigadier General?" Kain asked, sweeping the floor.

A crowd of young women were surrounding someone, and everyone knew who would be at the center of that circle.

"Looks like Mustang won't be going home alone tonight..." Falman sighed.

"Geez, you'd think he'd leave some for the rest of us guys..." Havoc felt his hopes shatter.

"I'm sure you boys will be just fine. Just get out there and introduce yourselves." a voice rang out from behind them.

They all turned around, partly shocked by the sudden eavesdropping, and the source of the voice.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye?" they asked.

"Honestly, you boys will never meet anyone by just standing around and gazing at the girls." Riza smiled. She wore a form fitting lilac dress, the neck band was like a turtle neck, her hair down, and she wore small white heels.

"You look great Lieutenant!" Kain smiled.

"Come on Kain, we're off duty. Its just Riza."

"When did you get here?" asked Falman.

"I just got here actually."

"How long were you listening to us?" Breda asked, embarrassed by sounding so desperate.

"Long enough to know you guys are jealous by the crowd surrounding Roy." Riza laughed.

"Well, doesn't it bother you?" asked Havoc, breaking the ice about her and Mustangs relationship.

"Me? Why would it?"

"Well, we were all under the impression you and the Brigadier General had something...going on." Kain nervously spit out.

Riza paused for a minute, then burst out laughing,"Oh you guys don't know how many times I've been told that, or asked if we were an item."

"So you two aren't in a relationship?" Falman inquired.

"No, other than just close friends. He and I have been through a lot together, over the course of our years, but not once did he nor I ever feel a romantic connection."

"Wow, if I'd have known that..." Havoc smiled.

"Oh come on Havoc, you can't hit on the Lieutenant just because you found out she's single." Breda laughed.

"I was doing no such thing!"

Riza laughed,"You should go introduce yourself to some of the women here. It's a long night, and a lot of folks are here. If you don't mind, I'm going to mingle with some others." she dismissed herself, as she secretly scanned the crowd for a certain golden haired boy.

* * *

"Come on Ed, we're late! The party started over an hour ago!" Al sighed, annoyed with his slow moving brother.

"Yeah yeah, give me a second. Sheesh Al, the party is going on past midnight, whats the rush?" Ed said, fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Well, by the time you're finished dressing, the whole thing will be over!"

"Oh, so now we're in a hurry to dance with other girls?" Ed grinned.

"It's not like that Ed!" Al said blushing.

"What's the matter Al? Feeling feverish?" he laughed.

"Shut up brother!" Al crossed his arms,"I could ask you the same question! You've been fidgeting with your stupid tie for over 20 minutes. Are you trying to look good for someone? A girl maybe?" Al poked at his brother.

This time, Ed was the one frazzled, cheeks burning,"No, no way! I just...ah shut up. Let's go." Ed stopped messing with his tie, and pulled Al by the arm.

"Oh so it is! Tell me brother! Who is she?"

"I said enough Al! I'm gonna tell Winry!"

* * *

Riza sighed, gazing up at the clock which read 8:45,"Its still a long night...I'm sure he'll..." she stopped herself...shaking her head, _'What is the matter with me? This is Edward Elric...why am I so anxious and nervous to see him...'_

"Hello Lieutenant, you look lovely this evening." Roy said from behind her.

She sighed quietly, disheartened it wasn't the voice she was so eager to hear,"Thank you. You look wonderful yourself." She smiled,"Have you been having a good time?"

"Yes, so far its been nice. How about you?" He studied her,"You look anxious."

 _'Is it that obvious?'_ She shook her head," No, I guess I'm just not used to these kinds of outings, I feel a little out of place"

"Yeah, this is a pretty new experience I suppose. First in Amestris to my knowledge. Anyway, try and loosen up, its a nice night tonight." Roy smiled and patted her shoulder, as he wandered off into the crowds.

Riza snorted quietly,"He is right...I probably seem way too uptight...I haven't really spoken to anyone aside from Rebecca and the guys..." she glanced over at an empty bartender stand, who was washing glasses, smiling looking for a guest to serve,"Maybe a drink will help me to relax. No one is there, so I guess no one will be there to pester me."

She ordered a small glass of whiskey, and she felt the warmth glow in her belly, and her cheeks warmed up. She felt her nerves slowly unwind and she felt instantly better.

"Having fun tonight miss?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, I just needed to unwind a little." she blinked away her glare, angry that people kept pestering her about her night.

Suddenly the room grew quiet, and a voice called out,"Is that the Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Riza felt her heart and stomach jump and turn, while people started to laugh and chat up once more,"Well well, look at you! You're no longer a pipsqueak!"

"Yeah, you sure grew up!"

"Where have you been?"

"Oh wow, is that your brother Alphonse?"

Ed and Al laughed and waved nervously at the attention they were getting,"Yeah, its nice to be normal size." Ed answered, and Al nodded,"And I'm glad to be out of that tin suit!"

Mustang walked over,"Well well well. Look who's back. Been a while kid."

"Yeah and I still got a bone to pick with you! How'd you know I was back in Resembool? Did you have spies sent out there to be on the lookout for me?"

"Calm down Ed, it was nothing like that. I just happened to have some troops patrolling the countryside when they reported they had seen someone that looked like the Fullmetal Alchemist, so I sent a summons. I honestly didn't think you'd respond so fast."

Ed growled,"What the hell?"

"I thought for sure, the stubborn brat that you are, would have ignored my summons for a good while, I didn't think you'd show up so fast." Roy smiled.

"You got some nerve Mustang!"

"Brother, calm down, you're making a scene."

Ed sighed,"Yeah okay. I'm still not forgiving you Mustang."

Roy shrugged and wrapped his arm around a woman wearing a small black dress, and walked away from the brothers.

Riza was watching from afar, grateful the crowd was growing, concealing her from his gaze, and she laughed,"Same as always. Its nice to know they haven't changed..."

"Would you like another drink miss?" the bartender asked.

"Yes, thank you."

* * *

 **AN: That was the end of Chapter 2! Stay tuned for an update! Thanks for reading 3 Don't forget to review and follow the story for future updates.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CH.3**

* * *

Edward and Alphonse were mingling and catching up with old friends, having jokes and telling stories, some women fawning over the attractive brothers, asking for numbers and dates, with Al politely declining, and Edward ignoring.

Finally after some time, Edward was glad the attention was off of him, and he began to scan the crowd, looking for a blonde woman with cherry brown eyes.

Riza stood, assuming it was about time she got back out and had a good time, she probably looked more like a snob and seemed depressed not mingling with friends. When a voice spoke behind her,"Lieutenant?"

Her heart skipped, and she turned,"Oh, hello Ed." she smiled hoping she didn't sound breathless.

"I almost didn't recognize ya." Ed said with a chuckle to his voice.

She laughed,"I'm sure I look much different out of those baggy military clothes. Sorry I didn't get up to greet you boys, I was finishing up a drink."

"No, don't worry about it."

"Hi Lieutenant! I've missed you guys!" Al smiled beside his brother.

"I've missed you both too, you boys look great."

"Thanks! It's been a while since I've been in Central. How have you been?" asked Al, stealing all of Eds thunder.

"I've been great, though it has been quite tough balancing work and my social life." Riza smiled softly.

"Oh, that must be pretty tough..." Al frowned, while Ed stared off to the side, annoyed by his brothers constant questions. What was Ed supposed to talk about with her?

"Yes, but it is nice to get out once in a while, and it seems that you boys came into town at just the right moment."

Al nodded,"I'm glad I came! I just hope Winry doesn't kill me for not inviting her."

"Oh? Why would she? Are you two dating?"

Al blushed and looked away,"Well, yeah sort of."

Ed laughed,"Don't be so modest Al. They've been going out for about a year and a half. I was pretty shocked when I found out myself."

"At least I have a girlfriend!"

Ed hesitated, and stole a quick glance at Riza before he turned his head and scoffed,"Yeah what ever Al."

Riza smiled, happy that the brothers were still as close as ever,"Go enjoy yourselves boys. The dancing is about to start."

In unison the boys asked,"Dancing?"

"Yes, its the main event of a ball. It should be fun. Watch out now, the ladies have had their eyes on you both."

Al blushed,"Oh no, I couldn't!"

Edward rolled his eyes,"Yeah, I don't think so."

The lights dimmed slightly, and tables were moved aside, as the band prepared, and the guests chatter increased in noise. A woman who was no older than Riza grabbed Als hand,"Oh please dance with me cutie!"

"Oh, I don't -" Al screamed as the woman dragged Al out onto the dance floor.

Ed smiled sympathetically for his younger brother being pulled about by women, as Riza laughed.

She took her place back at the bar stool, and began to work on her second glass, as condensation built up outside the glass.

Edward took a seat next to her, grateful for some time alone,"What are you drinking?"

"Whiskey on the rocks." she swirled her drink around and placed her lips around her straw, gently sipping the strong beverage.

"What'll ya have kid?" a different bartender asked Ed.

"Uh... same as her I guess."

"Wait a second, how old are ya boy?"

"I'm 21!"

"Yeah sure... I ain't getting fired for serving alcohol to a minor!"

Ed scowled,"Hey listen buddy, I just turned 21 not too long ago."

Riza turned,"That's right, your birthday was just last month wasn't it?"

Edward nodded,"Yeah, turned 21."

The bartender looked at Riza,"He telling the truth ma'am?"

"Yes, he's 21."

"Alright then...if you say so."

He handed Ed the drink who took a large gulp,"Sheesh, it's just a stupid drink."

"He thought you were still a minor. That isn't a bad thing, it's good to look young when you're a certain age."

"Yeah I guess...how old are you?"

Riza coughed, and blushed,"I don't think I'm inclined to answer that Edward."

"Aw, come on. I won't tell." He grinned.

She sighed, unable to hide anything from that gorgeous face of his,"I'll be 27 in a few months."

"Really? You don't look it."

She shook her head,"Oh? Older then?"

"No way!" Ed blushed a bit and sat back for a quick second, as that came out louder than he intended,"You...you don't look old at all..."

Riza blushed, then chuckled, taking another sip of her drink,"Thank you, I was worried I looked like some old hag" she put a hand to her cheek.

Ed found himself making a bold move, and grabbed her hand,"Not a chance..." He felt his palms sweating,"You're... a very... beautiful woman..."

She felt the butterflies go topsy turvy in her stomach, her face burning red hot,"Ed..." she laughed and put her other hand on top of his,"You're a very attractive man yourself."

The bartenders elbowed each other playfully, watching the two play out their scene of unrequited love in front of them, as if they were the only two in the room, and with the music playing and guests dancing, it was like they were. Their station was empty, other than a few other persons sitting at the bar, too busy to notice the new lovebirds.

Suddenly, the music changed pace, and a new song came on, much slower; it sounded romantic almost. Ed picked up his head, breaking his gaze,"That song...I've heard it somewhere before..."

"Oh, its called Pachelbels Canon, by Johann Sebastian Bach. I once heard it as a young girl, and it became one of my favorites. It's quite popular around occasions such like this."

"I like it. I can't remember where I've heard it though."

"Yes it's quite lovely."

Edward stood, and took a bow, holding out his hand,"Would you care to join me in a dance?"

Riza blushed, and hesitated,"Oh...Ed, I don't- I can't dance very well..."

Ed straightened up, and pulled her from her seat gently,"I'll help you. Come on."

Riza clumsily fell into his arms, as he pulled her to the crowd of dancing lovers and friends.

Al, who finally broke free from some woman, spotted Ed with Riza, his face was red, but also glowing with a type of happiness Al hadn't seen on his brothers face in a long time. "Wow, brother. I never would have guessed." He took a seat at a bar, and watched his brother teach the sturdy Hawkeye, how to loosen up and dance, who went from hard and strict to lose and clumsy. Al smiled,"Good for you Ed."

The bartender slammed his hand on the counter, startling Al,"Now I know you ain't 21!"

"Oh, no sir. I'm only 17." Al smiled sheepishly.

"Damn right. Here's some milk."

"Uh...can I just have some tea?"

* * *

"See? Nothing to it..." Ed whispered into Riza's ear.

Her heart was racing, her head resting into Edwards chest, so close she could smell his cologne, and feel the warmth radiating from his body. It was a spot she didn't ever want to leave. She wanted to melt into him, right then and there,"Yeah..." she didn't know what else to say.

Ed had his head resting on the top of her head, her hair was silky soft, and smelled like heaven. Her body was much smaller compared to his, especially since Ed was a man and no longer that small child she always knew him as. Ed was grateful that he finally had a massive growth spurt on the other side, going from 4'11" at 15, to 5'4" at 17, 5'7" at 19 and finally stopping his growth at age 20 at a nice and tall 6'0". He always thought he'd be the size of a bean for the rest of his life, his peers and friends always looking down at him, in a literal sense.

As the songs continued to change, the pace quickened, and due to the tempo change, they found themselves being pulled apart to keep with the beat, so they decided it was better to work on this, what ever it was, sitting down once more, being close to one another, rather than being apart trying to keep dancing.

Riza excused herself to the bathroom, giving Ed enough time to catch his breath, while Al scooted over to him,"So Ed...that's what all the fidgeting was earlier. I didn't know you had a thing for Lieutenant Hawkeye"

Ed ordered another drink and took a sip,"I didn't either Al. It's hard to explain...but when I came into town, she was the only one in Mustangs office. For some strange reason," he took a drink,"She just looked so beautiful."

"Instant attraction?"

"Yeah...I just found myself wanting to be closer to her. Then she showed me the invitation to this party, and somehow, without really trying, convinced her to skip all that paperwork her jerk coworkers left her, to come have fun."

"Seems like you both made the right choices in coming here tonight. I'm happy for you brother."

Mustang took a seat opposite of Ed,"So. Enjoying your night?"

Ed rolled his eyes,"Very much so. What do you want?"

"Brother, don't start."

"Al's right. I wanted to talk about why I summoned you. I'm actually grateful you came into town when you did."

"Where are you sending me now? Can't I catch a break for once?"

"A soldiers duty is never done Ed. There's a country town far out south that needs investigating. There's a rogue alchemist going around town, healing the plants of the nearby woods. Now, he isn't doing anything illegal, but there was an alchemist that skipped out of the military 15 years ago. He went into hiding, and the reason the military is curious, is because there was once an alchemist by the name of The Blooming Alchemist."

"Blooming Alchemist?" asked Al.

Ed laughed into his drink,"What a sappy name."

"Yes, it wasn't the Fuhrers best choice in names at the time. However, he was able to use alchemy to control plants and enhance their roots power and size. He was able to restrain, poison, and conceal, all by using a plant, tree or common flower. He wasn't much use in the Ishbalan war, so he wasn't sent out on duty. Yet when his reassessment came up, he fled the military. Nothing illegal, but he is still out there, and the military wants him found for an easy enough task. Turn in his pocket watch, and fill out a report about his vanishment and choice of leaving the military."

"Why can't you do it? I just want some time to myself and my family. I was away from them in that other shitty world for 4, nearly 5 years Mustang. If it's such a simple task, why the hell can't you go yourself? Besides, how do you know I can even still perform alchemy without a transmutation circle?!"

Mustang smirked,"Be in my office at 0800 hours, and I'll further instruct you. Besides, I wouldn't want to tear you away from such a lovely woman tonight." he winked and once more, vanished into the crowd.

"Mustang always seems to know everything doesn't he?" Al sighed.

"He's such a smug bastard! All these years, and I still want to punch him in that damn face"

* * *

Riza was in the restroom, freshening up, when her friend Rebecca walked in,"Wow Riza. Way to cradle rob!" she said grinning.

"Rebecca! Y-you saw us?" Riza asked, face on fire.

"Oh yeah, everyone saw. The guys in your office were pretty surprised to see you of all people dancing. And so close to someone...AND with Edward Elric!" she laughed.

"Oh lord...how embarassing..."

"Aw, don't be that way! You deserve some fun and happiness in your life. Don't let anyone stop you Riza. Besides, you two seem like a really cute couple." she winked. Leaving Riza to stare at her bright red cheeks in the mirror.

* * *

 **A/N: Woo! Another chapter guys! Hope you all like it so far! Stay tuned for future updates! ^^ I also apologize for any spelling errors or grammatical errors ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

A:N/ Enjoy this next chapter my loves!

* * *

Embarrassed and flustered from her small talk with Rebecca, Riza found her way back to Ed at the bar, as the night was winding down , the clock reading 11. She looked at Ed, whose face was stern and angry. He hadn't noticed she was back,"Is something wrong Ed?"

Ed snapped his head around, his face changing from anger and frustration, to relief and longing,"No, sorry. Just Mustang got on my nerves while you were gone."

"He's pretty good at riling people up, isn't he?" she rolled her eyes, mentioning for one more drink.

"Yeah, he just loves to piss me off."

She slowly drank her whiskey, the burn was hardly felt,"What did he tell you?"

Ed sighed, finishing the last of the drink he had,"Back for one week, and he's sending me off to investigate some town out south."

"I see...this wouldn't be about that stray alchemist, would it?"

"You know about him huh?"

"I told the Brigadier that he can take care of that matter himself, yet every chance I had to tell him about it, he dismissed me. He'll never change."

"He's such a jackass."

Riza chuckled,"Yes..." she drank,"He is."

Slowly, cluster by cluster, the hall was clearing out. People who came alone, were leaving with someone in tow, those who came as a couple were staggering out, calling for a taxi to drive them home. Al stood and stretched,"It's getting pretty late..."

Riza looked up,"Yes, I should be getting home myself." She found her coat, and put it on.

"Ed..." Al nudged him and quietly whispered into Eds ear,"Brother, walk her home. I'll be at the hotel."

"Goodnight Riza. I'm so glad I got to see you again. We have got to catch up more soon." Al waved.

"Oh, goodnight Al. It was good seeing you too. I'll try and make some more time for that" she smiled.

Ed had a hard time looking at her again, but forced himself, his cheeks a light pink,"Mind if I walk you home?"

"Not at all."

As they walked, the night air grew colder, causing Riza to hike up her coat, the alcohol in her bloodstream was warming her up on the inside, yet the outside of her was freezing, leaving her to feel as if she were in a cloud, cold yet warm, and slightly dizzy.

Ed noticed she was shivering, and took his own coat off,"Here, you must be freezing." he wrapped it around her, his warmth quickly spreading over her.

She blushed, grateful the moon wasn't out, so her red flushed face wouldn't be seen,"Oh Ed, don't. I wouldn't want you to get sick. I'm fine."

"You were shivering. Most definitely not fine in my opinion." He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed hers.

She leaned into him, for both warmth, comfort, and stability. She never could hold her alcohol, but she knew her limits, and was glad she didn't drink to excess,"Thank you Edward..."

They walked in awkward silence, yet though awkward, it was also comforting. In a short amount of time, they were at her complex. She gently peeled his coat off, handing it back to him,"Thank you for a lovely evening. I'm glad you talked me into going."

Ed smiled softly,"Didn't take much convincing though."

Riza knew he caught her there,"Uh...right..." she laughed nervously,"I should get inside before I catch a cold..."

"Yeah, it'll get a lot colder before morning comes.." Edward agreed, stalling.

"Well..." Riza was about to turn,"Goodni-" she was cut short, as a pair of soft lips found hers.

 _'He kissed me...I'm kissing him...!'_

 _'Oh crap! Why did I do that? She's probably plotting my death as we kiss!'_

 _'His lips are so soft...he's so warm...its like bathing in the sun'_

 _'Her lips are so soft and plump, I wish I could taste her'_

Ed pulled apart,"Sorry...I couldn't help myself." he was preparing for the worst, a slap, a punch, a gun shot... but nothing came other than her soft milky voice.

"I don't mind..."

"Riza?" he asked

"Yes?" she inquired.

"It might be too soon to say this...but... do you think there could ever be anything more between us?"

"Are you sure that's what you want? It isn't the alcohol? " she asked, worried but she had to be sure.

"No, its not. I wish I could spend more time with you, I know how I feel. But that jerk wants me in his office in the morning..."

"Ed?" she leaned in.

"Riza?"

"I'm glad you convinced me. I was starting to worry this was just a silly crush I was developing."

Ed smiled, and she laughed softly, as they leaned in for another soft kiss, embracing each other in their own warmth, the cold winters night forgotten.

"Get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Be safe walking..." she slowly backed inside the complex, as Ed waited.

Riza walked inside, as Ed waited until she was no longer in sight, before he began his walk home. Riza made it to her window, and she watched him walk down the street, a slight bounce to his step. "So, is this what love feels like?" She went to her shower, removing her dress, heels and make up. After, she set her alarm for 6:30, she laid down in bed the last image in her mind before she slipped off into her dreams, was Edwards smiling face and golden eyes.

* * *

Alphonse was still awake when Edward walked in, he was smiling and his face looked serene. Al set the book he was reading earlier down, and he looked up at his brother,"So, anything interesting happen?"

"Well, turns out it's not one sided...She feels the same way."

"Great to hear it, although I'm a little shocked to see you end up with someone like Lieutenant Hawkeye." Al said with slight humor to his voice.

"Well, its not like she's much older than me now...I just turned 21 not too long ago, and I found out she's still 26. I can see how it would be totally creepy of me if I were still 16."

"So, what do you make of this Blooming Alchemist?"

Ed sat down, undoing his shirt,"It doesn't seem like it's going to be that difficult. Mustang said its just a simple track and find, ask for a report and watch return. So I don't see why the guy wouldn't cooperate with us."

"But, why do you think he left the military? And can that really be all the military wants from him? I mean, he abandoned his post...isn't that a crime?"

"Yeah, you've got a point there. It's desertion...usually it's a crime punishable by jail...so I don't think its as simple as Mustang wants me to believe." Ed sighed, sinking into his bed.

"Well, I guess the only way to find out is to see what information the Brigadier General can give us tomorrow"

"Brigadier...he's still the Colonel in my books."

Ed rolled over, and yawned, sleep getting ready to claim him for the night. Al turned off the lamp, and settled into bed himself,"Night Ed."

"Night Al." Ed touched his lips and smiled, thinking of Riza.

* * *

The alarm sounded right on queue, Rizas eyes slowly opened, the sun slowly breaking through the curtains. She stretched and smiled at the familiar warmth at the foot of her bed. She prepared her morning routine, which consisted of coffee brewing while she showered. By 6:50, she was in her cotton robe, and slippers as she made her way back to the kitchen to give Black Hayate his breakfast of chow, and she decided to skip her routine with him. "You've been a good boy lately, go ahead and eat."

She headed to her closet, slipping on a pair of panties, and fastening her bra. Her socks came next followed by her military pants and boots, and her brown t-shirt she wore underneath her jacket. She poured her coffee, and had a small croissant as she flipped through the morning paper, which had no new news to report of, other than small happenings around the city, and the mention of the successful military ball. She chuckled, remembering last night, when her smile haltered,"Everyone saw me with Edward last night... I can't imagine the heckling I'll get when I walk in the office this morning..." She sighed,"Rebecca is right though... I do deserve some form of happiness in my life...love really...but is this what it is?" She glanced up at the clock, 7:20, giving her just enough time to put on a little bit of make up, fasten her hair up, and set her holsters and guns on her. She brushed her teeth, and checked her reflection, and sighed,"Here's hoping they won't pester me too much...but they should know better." She cocked her gun, and smiled,"They'd just end up regretting it."

Locking her door, she began her causal stroll to the office, preparing for the day ahead of her, Black Hayate in tow on his leash.

* * *

Edward woke up when Al slammed the bathroom door,"Brother! Get up! You're supposed to be in Mustangs office in 30 minutes!"

Ed rolled over, unenthusiastic,"Oh...yeah..." Ed stretched,"If he waited this long for me to show back up in Amestris, he can wait as long as I want him to."

"Come on Ed. The least you can do is cooperate with him...Besides, I'm anxious to know more about this Blooming Alchemist."

Ed sat up, hair a mess,"Alright alright. I'll start getting ready." He grabbed a fresh pair of boxers, and walked into the bathroom, starting the shower. The warm water felt great on his skin, his senses slowly coming back to him.

"So...a strange alchemist...I highly doubt this is just an inspection. Maybe Mustang is under orders from someone higher ranked than him to bring this guy in and learn his whereabouts."

He stepped out, and dried himself off, and headed out the door, grabbing his beige pants and black shoes.

"Do you ever miss your old outfit brother?" asked Al.

"Nah" Ed laughed,"You sure sported it for a while there though."

"Yeah I did" Al laughed,"I guess it was just my way of hoping you'd come home sooner, and having you by side."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere this time Al. We got our bodies back, so we have no reason to mess with looking for the stone, and the homonculi are all gone. So, our lives shouldn't be as hard as they used to be back then." Ed stood up, picking up a white shirt, and throwing on a brown vest, tying his golden locks into a ponytail. He grabbed his old pocket watch, opened it and ran his fingers across the engraving.

"Are you ready? We're already 30 minutes late."

"Ah, Al. You don't always have to be so punctual and show up on time you know..." Ed sighed,"Lets get going."

* * *

Riza had walked in to her office, and to her surprise no one pestered her, instead, 3 out of 5 looked downright depressed,"Is something wrong?"

Havoc lit a cigarette,"I went home alone...again"

"I got rejected by 5 different girls..." Breda had his face buried in his desk.

Falman sighed,"I met a nice girl, and I thought we had something. But once the lights came back on in the hall, she said I looked too old for her."

Kain laughed sympathetically,"I told you, no point in getting your hopes up for a date. You guys just have bad luck."

"Yeah, well, not all of us have your innocent charm Fuery." Havoc flicked ashes into a tray.

Mustang was furiously signing paperwork,"It would have been nice if you told me these papers were urgent Hawkeye."

She simply smiled as she took her seat,"They have a large red stamp sir. You'd have to be pretty blind to not notice it."

"Hey, yeah. You also said you'd do our share of the work too!" Breda said, sitting up looking at his stack.

"I decided it would be best if you boys can learn to pull your own weight around the office." Riza pulled out a book, glad she got her work done right before Ed had barged in on her.

"Yeah, even I managed to finish my work. Mind if I take Black Hayate for a stroll Lieutenant?" Fuery asked.

"Go right ahead."

"Ugh, as if last night wasn't bad enough." Havoc sighed, as he dug into his paperwork.

"So, Lieutenant...something going on between you and Fullmetal?" Falman asked.

Riza felt herself stiffen,"Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just asking. You two seemed pretty close last night."

"We shared a lovely dance, and we caught up. That's about as much as I can say." Riza admitted half the truth.

"Aw come on, no juicy details?" Havoc grinned.

Riza sighed angrily, as she pulled out her pistol and set it on her desk, as she resumed her book. Havoc backed off,"Only a joke Lieutenant!"

A knock came from Mustangs door,"Come in" Mustang shouted.

"Alright I'm here. So what details can you give me about the case? I want to get this over and done with." Ed sighed, walking in.

"Hello everyone." Al smiled, having more manners than his short tempered brother.

"Ah, Fullmetal. You're only 50 minutes late. I understand you're upset with me, what with being back for such a small amount of time. But, let's try and keep it professional. You are 21 now right? It's time to start acting like an adult for once." Mustang smiled

"Shut the hell up! I'll act however I want!"

Riza smiled behind her book, _'Got to love that hot head of his'_ she turned a page, while Alphonse sighed angrily,"Brother please."

"So, you two already know about the stray alchemist stirring up curiosity out south. The town is a place called Riyoka, its a pretty isolated village, but you might find some similarities with it. It's almost like the town Majahal once resided in. Yet, has its variances. Anyway, I need you to go out and investigate to see who this alchemist is. We have a picture of The Blooming Alchemist, back when he first joined our ranks." Mustang handed over a picture to Edward, who examined the image.

He was a young looking man then, eyes bright and full of life, hair a deep brown, smile plastered on.

"However," Mustang continued,"He went missing long before I joined the military ranks. He has probably aged significantly. I'd wager he's in his late 40's to early 50's."

"Right, why is this so important anyway?" Ed crossed his arms,"If he isn't causing anyone harm, just leave the man be. Why should the military get involved, looking for some guy who left? And can you blame the guy?"

"Reports claimed he abandoned the military, yet further investigations revealed he left after he murdered his estranged wife."

Eds eyes widened,"Murdered?"

Al frowned,"His wife?"

Mustang nodded,"Yes. People had just assumed he left for other reasons, but when troops showed up at his house, his wife's body was found. I won't go into details. The reason I told you we just want him investigated for his watch and report, was because we need to gain his trust."

"So you lied to me already?" Ed glared at Mustang,"And this is EXACTLY why I wanted to have nothing to do with the damned military anymore!" Ed slammed the photo back onto Mustangs desk.

"Calm down Ed. As I've said, we don't know if its him. Could just be a simple man who uses plant alchemy. Much like those Tringham boys."

"Still, that doesn't make much sense...what you're asking us to do..." Al admitted.

"Yeah. Go to Riyoka, talk to a man, get his watch and fill out a report? What the hell kind of bullshit is that? Then you go on to say he murdered his wife? What kind of moron do you take me for?" Ed shouted, fed up with Mustang.

Mustang glared,"Enough Edward! Go to Riyoka. Investigate. If it's him, I do expect you to fill out a report, and get the watch back. The military will then take care of the rest. I'm not asking you to arrest him."

"Alright fine. But if I do this, I demand 5 months of paid vacation to be with my family." Ed growled.

Mustang smirked, glad to have won the argument,"You have my word."

"Fine. When are we heading out there?" Ed asked, glad to have gotten something out of this.

"I'm giving you and Al 3 days before you are to board the train out towards Riyoka. You'll need some previsions."

"3 days huh? Let's go get prepared Al."

"Oh, and one more thing. I'm sending First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye with you boys."

Riza dropped her book,"Sir, you can't be serious! If that alchemist is dangerous, there is no way I can keep the boys safe against someone like that."

Mustang smiled,"You seemed to hold your own against Scar..."

Riza hesitated,"But sir-"

Ed felt the same, he didn't want her to be put in harms way should something happen,"Mustang, we don't need a bodyguard. Al and I have taken care of ourselves for years."

"I'm only sending her to keep you boys in order. Things always go awry when you're by yourselves. So I'll hear no more. Hawkeye. You're dismissed for the day. You'll need the time to prepare. It might be a long trip."

Hawkeye sighed,"Understood sir." She grabbed her book, and coat,"Do tell Kain to drop Black Hayate off later tonight. I'm leaving him in his care for the day while I'm gone. And I expect that paperwork to be finished as well boys." She glared at her subordinates, and they smiled sheepishly, knowing it wasn't wise to anger the most dangerous sharp shooter in Amestris.

She exited the office, and made her way out of the building heading back to her apartment. _'I have a feeling he did this on purpose...'_

Ed sighed,"Remember that promise Mustang. 5 months."

"I will. You have my word."

Ed and Al walked out the office and Mustang resumed his paperwork, while the subordinates left in the office resumed their sulking of not finding any luck.

* * *

A:N I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I made it longer since I felt that the others were way too short haha. I appreciate those of you dropping this story into your favorites and alerts! I'm working really hard on this! I know its starting out slow haha but I promise this will get more exciting as we progress. I love you all, and don't forget to leave those reviews and share this story with your friends who also love some EdxRiza in their lives ^.^ Stay tuned!


End file.
